To Catch a Murderer
by Sophieluv
Summary: This story is set in 1815 in England.Kate doesn't believe in love but as she and Rick team up to solve his sister's murder she finds something she wasn't looking for.Richard has avoided the issue of marriage his whole life but meeting Kate changes that.
1. Meet the Characters

_1815, Montgomery Manor_

She knew who the killer was. It was her jealous friend and she had figured it out pretty easily from the clues. "Ah, I already know who the killer is," she said as she walked to the bookshelf get a different book.

"How can you already know that? You have read only half of the book. Did you skip to the end?" her friend Eleanor 'Lanie' Parish asked. Lanie knew she hadn't skipped to the end of the book and that she had figured it out on her own. She knew Kate had a knack for solving mysteries; while Lanie had been more interested in the sciences even when they had been kids growing up together. They knew each other very well. Their fathers were business partners and were very close friends and they lived two miles away from each other so they were like sisters.

"Of course not, you know I would never do that!" Kate scoffed, turning from the bookshelf to face Lanie.

"Yes, I know. So how did you figure out the end? I was really surprised when I found out who the killer was. How do you figure out these things?" Lanie said putting down her book, _The Mysteries of the Human Body, _interested in hearing what Kate had to say.

"They're called context clues' Eleanor," Kate said with a mock serious tone. "You should pay more attention to what I teach instead of daydreaming." They both burst out laughing as Kate mimicked their old tutor. "But, seriously, that's really what I do, I follow the clues"

"You must have been paying attention to every single detail…"

"And you weren't…of course you weren't", she scoffed as she sat down in the window seat.

"Well we both know I read it for the romance between Jacqueline and Garrard."

"I do not know why you waste your time with romance; people of our class hardly marry for love."

"With the exception of your parents…" At that moment, the silence was suddenly deafening. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to remind you, I was merely stating that they married for love…" Lanie apologized as she went to sit by her friend, who was silently crying.

"I know you didn't," she said accepting the embroidered handkerchief from her friend and used it to wipe away her tears. "Well, look what good marring for love did to him. He has been barely coping since she died. If not for your father I am not sure where he would be."

"You are the reason he is still here, he loves you." Lanie gently rubbed Kate's back trying to comfort her.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just sometimes it seems he is not here at all, though he's sitting right in front of me." The gong for luncheon sounded ending that conversation.

"What are you wearing to the ball tomorrow night?" Lanie asked as she shook out her morning gown already thinking of a way to convince her friend to go to the ball with her.

"I don't think I'm going to go." Kate said, confirming her friend's suspensions. "I mean, father might need me and I have so many things planned to do the day after…" Kate didn't really have anything to do the day after the ball, she was actually very free, and both she and Lanie knew that their fathers planned to go to town the following day and come back the day after the ball. She just didn't want to be in a room with all those meddling ladies trying to butt their way into her and her father's lives.

"What do mean you think you are going? Of course you are going. If you don't go, who will help me avoid talking to those airheads? Or who would I point out handsome men to? You have to go." Lanie knew she was whining and making Kate feel guilt but that was the only way to make her go to the ball. "I know just the dress you should wear, the olive green dress the modiste sent, and I could style your hair…" She kept on rambling as they entered the red salon for lunch.

* * *

Richard relished riding alone; he especially enjoyed the feel of the wind in his hair. The combination of clopping hoofs, the rustling leaves, the whistling birds and the babbling brook was music to his ears. The feel of the strong horse beneath him was the only thing tying him this world. Knowing his horse, Storm-a black Stallion with as good a bloodline as any member of the ton—could bolt at any time if given the chance kept him from relinquishing all control. He knew it was time to return when the strong horse slowed, he wasn't one to overwork his animals.

As he approached the house, he noticed an unusual carriage which meant his mother had invited Emma and her mother to luncheon. After requesting a rub and extra oats for his horse, he tried unsuccessfully avoid his mother by sneaking into the house. His mother, Martha Rogers, Marchioness of Castleton, was a very crafty woman.

"Ah, there he is, we were just talking about you." She said as she kissed both his checks. "Darling, you know Emma and her mother."

Emma Middleton was dressed in a blue gown that accented her slender waist and brought out her eyes, in essence she was dressed to impress. "Miss Middleton." He said in an expressionless tone as he brought her hand to his lips. Emma was his mother's latest recommendation for a wife for him. He didn't know why she didn't get the message that he wasn't interested in getting married after the last five girls. It wasn't that they weren't pretty enough, they were all beautiful; it was that they were all boring. He couldn't imagine living with any of them.

As he entered his bedchamber he loosened his cravat and dropped his coat on a chair, not bothering to ring for his valet. He was deep in thought about why his mother wanted him to get married as he poured himself a finger of whiskey from the canter. Though she would never admit it, it was because she wanted more grandchildren. **"What about Alexis?" he had asked. "Alexis is growing up fast, Richard; and besides you need an heir."**

Alexis, Alexandria Isabelle Dupree, was his sister, Alexandra's daughter. She became his ward at the age of six, after both her parents had died. His sister had asked him to be her guardian should anything happen to her and her husband, Lucien. He remembers thinking she was joking until less than two months later she and Lucien died. He had told everyone that they accidentally drowned in the English Channel during a storm while traveling from France to England, but they were killed. He didn't know why or by whom, but he had devoted himself to finding out. His mind eventually trailed off to the promise he had made his mother, now he had to go to the ball tomorrow night. Luckily, his dear friends, Kevin David Ryan, Earl of Stanford, and Javier Jerome Edwards, Duke of Prescott, would be in attendance.


	2. At the Ball

_A/N: I am sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. i had planned to post it earlier but life has ways of throwing off your plans. Thank you for adding it to your alerts. Please comments, contributions, and suggestions are all welcome.  
_

* * *

_**Previously:**__**…"What do mean you think you are going? Of course you are going. If you don't go, who will help me avoid talking to those airheads? Or who would I point out handsome gentlemen to? You have to go." Lanie knew she was whining and making Kate feel guilt but that was the only way to make her go to the ball. "I know just the dress you should wear, the olive green dress the modiste sent, and I could style your hair…" She kept on rambling as they entered the red salon for lunch…**_

…_**His mind eventually trailed off to the promise he had made his mother, now he had to go to the ball tomorrow night. Luckily, his dear friends, Kevin David Ryan, Earl of Stanford, and Javier Jerome Edwards, Duke of Prescott, would be in attendance…**_

* * *

_Goldberg Estate, Annual Ball_

As she stepped down from the carriage, she pinched her cheeks to bring some color to them. She really didn't want to be here but Lanie had persuaded her to come. Kate caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the many mirrors that lined the corridor and she had to admit, she looked stunning. She donned an olive green gown that was slightly off her shoulders and fit like a second skin; it showed just the right amount of cleavage and around the waist and hem were little cream flower petals that sparkled. Her hair was in a loose messy bun with a few free tendrils coiled around her face and light yellow Narcissus flowers, which filled the air with a sweet fragrance, were in her hair. She wore matching cream slippers and gloves and today instead of wearing her mother's wedding ring in a simple chain around her neck, she wore it on her right index finger under her gloves; and occupying its place was a pearl and gold necklace that matched her earrings.

"Lady Katherine Beckett, of Montgomery Manor," the footman announced and at once she saw heads turn to look at her and whispers fluttered around the room. She knew it had must have been a surprise to see her there because she had avoided most social gatherings since her mother died two years ago. Almost as soon as she entered the ballroom, Lord Sorenson requested a dance and she obliged; as she danced with him, she took in her surroundings, she saw one of her and Lanie's friends, Lady Jennifer 'Jenny' Duff, of O'Malley Estates, dancing with Lord Ryan, the Earl of Stanford. It was quite obvious to those watching that those two were entranced with each other and Kate understood, I mean who wouldn't be entranced by those enchanting blue eyes. As she continued to survey the room she saw Lanie, who was wearing a red dress with a set of diamond earrings and a matching necklace with her dark hair cascading down her back, dancing with their close friend, Lord Edwards, Duke of Prescott. As the dance came to an end, she curtsied and headed to the refreshment table for a glass of punch. She so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed a man who was also absorbed in his thoughts in her path. As she collided into him and stumbled; she was caught in his strong arms and when she looked up her lungs constricted, leaving her longing for breath.

How could one man look so stunning, she wondered. It was as if God had mistakenly given him the face of an angel and taken special time to shape his board shoulders and strong arms, which now held her tightly. "I am sorry, it didn't see you there," she said as she dropped into a curtsey, hoping he couldn't see her face turn red. His eyes were cloud gray and his hair was wavy, brown and a trifle longer than fashionable. He looked sensationally striking in his coat and breeches. "It wasn't you fault m'lady, I didn't see you either." She lowered her eyes as she felt her face burn brighter at the silky sound of his voice.

* * *

He was walking towards his friend, Javier Edwards, deep in thought when he collided into someone. She was very beautiful. She had reddish brown hair and beautiful green eyes that had specs of brown in them. She was wearing a spectacular green gown that did wonders to her complexion and brought out her best features. He remembered seeing her somewhere before but he couldn't remember her name. He was jolted out of his imagination by her now angry voice.

"Why are you staring at me?" she snapped. She hadn't meant to snap at him but he was looking at her like she was a chunk of chocolate cake and his mere presence was leaving her self-conscious and she stopped feeling self-conscious at Fifteen.

"I express my deepest apologies m'lady, but your beautiful eyes had me entranced." He hadn't meant to say that out aloud._ I shouldn't have said that. Oh damn, she is going to hit me. I thought all women liked compliments._ As he saw her face go from unnerved to murderous, he started to apologize again. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Not that I didn't mean it, I did, I just…" _Oh God save me from dying from embarrassment and I will be extra kind to the next girl my mother tries to set me up with._

She was about to rebuke him when she heard his second apology and noticed the blush on his face. "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to."

"Well m'lady, we can put this behind us by dancing the next dance, if you are willing." _Say yes, say yes. Please say yes._

"Yes, but may I ask your name." _Oh Damnation! I just agreed to a dance with him. Why did I agree to dance with him, he's already screwing with my brain from that distance imagine what he could do to me when I'm crushed against his lean and hard body. Why am I thinking about his body? Dear God, I am beginning to sound like Lanie._

"I will tell you my name right after you tell me yours, m'lady."

"My name is Lady Katherine Beckett." She had forgotten the reason she was at the refreshment table.

"Well Lady Beckett, would you like to dance before the band ends this song or we could stand and chat." The band started playing a waltz as they walked to the dance floor. _Well, we can thank God for little miracles. _

_ Oh God, why do you hate me? I was hoping for a square dance. Being so close to him messes with my mind. _She would have pulled away from him, only it would have been rude.

"What hobbies do you have, Lady Beckett?"

"I like reading, knitting, walking, riding, and mostly solving mysteries." His eyebrows shot up at the last one. _Well at least she's not stupid._

"What kind of books do you read?"

"Mostly mysteries and occasionally novels."

"You seem very well educated, Lady Beckett."

"Both my parents thought education was essential, both to men and women." He heard a pang of sorrow in her voice but it disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

"What is this?" He asked as he felt a ring on her hand. _Strange, most people don't wear rings under gloves._

"It's my late mother's ring. She died two years ago. I wanted to feel close to her so I took her wedding ring. I think that's one reason my father is always sad, when he sees me I am always wearing the ring." _Why did I just spill my deepest thoughts to a man I barely knew and I won't even tell Lanie?_

He felt her pull away as she talked, distance herself from her emotions, but he just held her tighter. "Would you like a drink of water?" he asked in a soothing voice. She nodded her head as the song drew to an end.

"Well now you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you, not even your name."

"Perhaps if you indulge me in the dance before super, I would tell you my name. Now let's go get you that drink of water."

Upon reaching the refreshment table once again she remembered that she had wanted to get a drink before but had forgotten all about her thirst after meeting that gentleman. After getting her a drink, he saw an old friend of his and expressed his apologies, telling her he would be back in time for their next dance.

So she found a quiet, secluded corner to sit as she surveyed the room. _Lord and Lady Goldberg had really out done themselves and everyone was clearly enjoying the ball. The last time I was at one of these things was with mother. Those were the great times before she died. I remember sitting with her pointing out the most ridiculous outfits and who was infatuated with whom. _

* * *

As he walked across the room to talk to Lord Kevin Ryan, the Earl of Stanford, he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he had just danced with, Lady Katherine Beckett_. She should be about 22 years of age given the way her body filled that dress in all the right places, she looked simple yet elegant. And was obviously well learned; now that kind of person he could have an enlightened conversation with. _

"Hello, earth to Castle!" He was so lost thinking about Lady Beckett that he didn't hear Ryan talking to him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you, I was thinking."

"I asked how you have been enjoying the ball so far"

"It's a nice ball. Goldberg really out did himself; he sure knows how to throw a party"he said smiling to himself, happy that he agreed to come not that he would ever admit that to anybody.

They chatted on about the welfare their estates, the match-making mamas, their mutual friends. It took a lot of self-restraint not to talk about Lady Beckett, but he knew if he did they would tease him about it. As the last dance before super approached he went in search of Lady Beckett and found her sitting by herself in an unnoticeable corner.

* * *

Unknown to Richard, Ryan had seen him smile to himself and wandered why. It wasn't that Richard was a gloomy fellow but he didn't really like such outings. So Ryan wandered why he wasn't complaining and wanting to go home, so he went to confer with his friend Javier Edwards.

"Have you seen how happy Richard is?" he said as he arrived where Javier was standing with Lanie Parish.

"No, why?"

"Because he usually complains when he has to come to these things, but today he wasn't even listening to me. And he just wandered of just now as the dance started."

"It's probably a woman."

"Let's go see who is bringing about this change in Castle."

"It's Kate," said Lanie, as she noticed the dress the woman wore was the dress Kate had received from the modiste.

As they watched the couple dance in silence, it was clear they were fascinated by each other.

* * *

"You promised to tell me your name," Kate reminded him as the dance drew to an end.

"Richard Alexander Rogers, m'lady.

"May I escort you to dinner?" he asked as the bell for supper rung.

She gladly gave him her arm as they walked to supper together each thinking about the other. Kate wondered about him, he had given her a name but no title. They arrived at the formal dining hall and they both went to their designated sits. Dinner was a pleasant afire for the both of them and after dinner, Kate lingered a little then bid her goodbyes.

As she undressed for bed that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Richard Rogers. Though she would never admit it, she was happy she went to that ball tonight. She fell into a calm sleep hoping to dream about Richard.

* * *

A little after Lady Beckett had left Richard had bid his goodbyes also. As he sat in his family crested coach, thought of how Lady Beckett was both smart and beautiful. She would make a perfect wife. Whoa, where did that come from?

As he climbed into bed, no more thoughts of married entered his mind though Lady Beckett never stray away from it.


End file.
